


Trapped

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: joss100, Dreams, F/M, Insanity, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is trapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> For my joss100 table, with the prompt "nightmares"

Buffy didn't feel the pillow beneath her head or the light blanket thrown over her legs. She didn't see the ceiling tiles above her bed that she blankly stared at or notice the thick leather straps that held her down.

All of them, the reminders of the real world, were lost on the blonde girl- they couldn't penetrate the nightmare she was trapped in.

Over and over again it played in her mind. She saved Dawn. She got to the ruined church. She watched Willow attack Xander. She watched Xander use his dying breath to kill Willow. She watched them die in each other's arms.

Friends came and went, but none of them were able to wake Buffy up from her eternal nightmare.


End file.
